Gokudera Haru por Segunda Vez
by hellbunnyxxx
Summary: Para Gokudera Hayato, la vida parecía estar jugándole una mala pasada, tenía que lidiar con mafiosos, oficiales del gobierno, niños y para colmo su esposa perdía la memoria! 5986 y un poco de 27K. Leve 3387; 6996 -ahora ONESHOT - Terminado


**Gokudera Haru; por Segunda Vez**

Autor: Hellbunnyxxx

Beta: SoulSilver 97. Gracias,gracias,gracias

* * *

><p>"Realmente Kyoko-chan, no lo puedo creer! Felicitaciones!" Haru felicitaba a su amiga quien le acababa de dar las buenas noticias, ella y Tsuna a tan solo un año de casados esperaban a su primer hijo.<p>

La morena realmente se había puesto feliz ante tal noticia, pero le hubiera estado aún más si ella también pudiera contarle una noticia de igual importancia su querida amiga.

"Haru-chan?" le preguntó Kyoko dudosa, luego de haberle contado la última y de unos besos, abrazos y felicitaciones la morena simplemente quedo muda picando su almuerzo de vez en cuando, Haru le dijo que no pasaba nada "Stress Laboral amiga, nada más" y con una sonrisa desechó el asuntó y distrajo a Kyoko con preguntas sobre el bebé terminando durante el resto del almuerzo.

Cuando llegó a casa, estaba literalmente molida, no se la ponían fácil por ser amiga del décimo y mucho menos por ser la esposa de su mano derecha; no señor, trabajar para los Vongola no era nada fácil. Estaba cansada, desgastada y malhumorada, lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era una ducha y dormir, ver a Hayato antes de quedar dormida no estría mal, después de todo quedó un poco inquieta después de la noticia de Kyoko.

Se removió los zapatos y la ropa al ingresar al apartamento, se fijó en el reloj. Realmente estaba ansiosa. No podía esperar a que Hayato regresara a casa.

El sonido de la TV encendida le hicieron pensar de que tal vez su mujer seguía despierta, con una sonrisa apagó el cigarrillo a medio fumar - sabía que ella lo regañaría si fumaba dentro de la casa- y se acercó a la habitación. Ahí estaba ella, dormida, ligeramente inclinada hacia _su_ lado de la cama con un libro abierto y las gafas apenas sostenidas por su nariz.

Era una vista abrumadoramente bella.

* * *

><p>"Ahou onna~" le susurró juguetonamente besándole la frente. Sabía que probablemente se enojaría por haberla llamado así, pero no le importaba; ese era su sobrenombre favorito para ella, por más de que la hiciera enojar, además le encantaba incitarla.<p>

Haru abrió los ojos perezosamente y se encontró con el rostro de su amor a centímetros del suyo. Estiró los brazos y los enredó por su cuello.

"Ta-ko-Head~" le contesta ella con un tono somnolientamente juguetón. Dos podían jugar ese juego.

Hayato frunce el ceño ante tal apodo, a él le gustaba tentar, pero no ser tentado, pero estab muy cansado para alguna de sus habituales riñas así que decide pasarlo por alto._ Por esta vez._

Gokudera le da un suave beso en los labios y le cuenta sobre su día, de como los Vongola habían ganado una familia aliada más - mañana iría a Venecia a hablar con el representante de aquella familia - de como los negocios iban en el norte de Europa y de cómo seguía el tratado con la mafia rusa. Haru pretendió escuchar atenta a todo lo que su esposo le comentaba entusiasmadamente. Sabía que para él era importante todo aquello, y en otro momento no le hubiera importado escuchar sobre las hazañas y logros de la _Famiglia_, pero ahora, sinceramente no podía esperar a que Hayato concluyera con sus historias para comentarle sobre su charla de hoy con Kyoko-chan.

"Soy la mano derecha del décimo mujer, por supuesto que a lo sabía"

Haru lo miro boquiabierta y le demandó saber por qué no se lo había comentado antes. El acusado solo le respondió de que no se lo había dicho porque no era propio de él ventilar asuntos ajenos... además de no querer inquietarla con tal noticia.

-Sabía que Haru no lo dejaría en paz-

Haru y él ya habían discutido varias veces a causa un asunto similar; implicaba un bebé y a una pareja, sólo que no a Tsuna y Kyoko; sino a ellos dos, ella quería ser madre y él , aunque no se lo dijera, también quería que la mujer que amaba le diera una heredero, pero ahora no era el mejor momento para aventurarse a la vida de ser padres; además contando lo doblemente peligroso que sería tener a dos mujeres importantes para los Vongola _encinta_, _al mismo tiempo,_ serían un festín para quienes intentaran atacarlos.

Decirle que también quería un niño con ella no sería nada prudente ya que sólo avivaría las llamas del _por ahora_ imposible deseo de su esposa.

Se le partió el corazón al ver que los ojos de su esposa empezaban a aguarse.

Haru ya no sabía si creerle. Realmente estaba tan cansada de tal excusa, acaso los Vongola no tendrían suficientes guardaespaldas? acaso serían tan tontas de exponerse a ellas mismas y a sus hijos no nacidos? Tantas vueltas por parte de Hayato la hacían dudar si es que en realidad él quería tener un hijo con ella.

Y como era de esperarse, terminaron discutiendo. _De nuevo. _Ambas partes terminaron diciendo cosas hirientes y durmiendo en habitaciones separadas.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Haru lo ignoró; si Hayato se comportaría como un asno, ella sería 10 veces peor, además, aquella pelea era culpa suya.<p>

Malhumorado ni se despidió de ella, cerró la puerta con intención de derrumbarla y se dirigió al aeropuerto. Ni siquiera podría haberse imaginado que aquella tarde sucedería algo que cambiaría drásticamente la vida de ambos.

Aproximadamente a las 4 PM; en medio de una junta sonó su celular.

Era el décimo. Sonaba agitado.

Primero pensó que el décimo estaba en problemas ,pero al instante este le aseguro que él estaba bien; era Haru quien había sufrido un accidente.

* * *

><p><em>Se sentía rara, liviana como una hoja y mas cansada que nunca, podía oír voces, pero no distinguía las palabras. Al parecer estaba atrapada en el limbo.<em>

* * *

><p>Kyoko estaba sentada al lado de la cama de su amiga, llorando desconsoladamente mientras Tsuna trataba de calmarla. Aunque la apariencia física de Haru no había sido muy dañada era el verla así, tan <em>inerte<em>, es lo que ponía mal a la joven Vongola. Se suponía que estos sólo serían tiempos de alegría y espera, se suponía que hoy irían a ver las tiendas de ropa de bebés, se suponía que elegirían posibles nombres entre tortas de frambuesa y cappuccino.

_No se suponía_ que su amiga, compañera y confidente estría postrada en una cama; en una condición incierta y con vendajes por todo el cuerpo. El constante ruido de las máquinas y el cableado de suero que terminaba en incrustado en las venas de su amiga sólo hacían que las lágrimas salieran con mayor fuerza.

Así fue como Gokudera Haru se encontró por los siguientes tres días, inconsciente, vendada y con Kyoko a su lado.

Tsuna por su parte; preocupado por la salud de su esposa y de su hijo trató de que Kyoko se retirara al menos temporalmente de la habitación, sabía que tantas emociones fuertes no eran buenas para ella ni para el bebé. Cuando por fin convenció a la castaña de salir a tomar aire; por el bien suyo y de su hijo, Tsuna sintió como alguien débilmente le tocaba la mano -"Tsuna -san? -preguntaba la chica que empezaba abrir los ojos.

* * *

><p>Kyoko con lágrimas sobre sus ojos se abalanzó sobre su amiga y lloró aún más fuerte.<p>

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" chillaba Kyoko, hipersensible debido a su estado. Haru por su parte, mientras sabría los ojos y trataba de moverse, no podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo, Porque Kyoko- chan lloraba?, Porque Tsuna-san estaba tan alto y porque... "Hahi? Kyoko-chan, desde cuando tienes el pelo tan largo?"

Eso hizo que todo aquel que se encontrara dentro de la habitación quedara literalmente, congelado.

_Hahi?_ Haru no había dicho su palabra distintiva desde sus días de colegio, además a que se refería con el comentario sobre su pelo? Ella lo había dejado crecer hace años...

La chica intimidada por las miradas y el repentino silencio bajó la mirada toándose con su manos vendas y la cama de hospital en la que estaba acostada. Miró alrededor para veriifcar si lo que pensaba era correcto; los tubos, las vendas, el fuerte olor a desinfectante... Sip, si lo era..."Porque Haru está en una cama de hospital?"

Inmediatamente Kyoko se alarmó. Algo andaba mal, muy mal, Haru tampoco continuaba hablando en tercera persona, esa era otra costumbre suya que murió hace años...

Que es lo que pasa?

* * *

><p>Mientars tanto Gokudera estaba llegando a la habitación; corría por los pasillos del hospital con una cara de desesperación absoluta tumbando a quien se pusiera en su camino. Haru por fin había despertado, se lo había comunicado el décimo.<p>

Típico de esta mujer manifestarse cuando él no está presente. Había estado allí tres días enteros junto a ella y justo en el preciso momento que va a casa en busca de un cambio de ropa la muy lista decide despertar.

_Maldición_. Le había dicho a esa tonta mujer que no se metiera con los tontos del departamento de tecnología y menos con la sección dirigida por los idiotas de la familia Bovina. Las bazookas para viajar en el tiempo eran armas realmente inestables y difíciles de fabricar. Cuando la vea, le va a tener que escuchar; quiera o no.

* * *

><p>"Haru-chan, que día es Hoy?<p>

Haru miró a su amiga un poco escéptica ante su pregunta. Le parecía algo tonto. Por supuesto que sabía que día es hoy.

"Martes"

Tal vez se equivocó, pensó la Señora Sawada. No hay porque entrar en pánico. Siguiente pregunta"Y en qué año estamos?"

Haru no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante la ridiculez de la pregunta "Primero de preparatoria, por supuesto!"

Kyoko casi desmayó al comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Algo había salido muy mal. Haru no sólo había no entendido su pregunta si no le había confirmado lo que temía. Ella al parecer carecía de sus recuerdos de los últimos años.

Tsuna al notar la situación dejó a ambas mujeres en la habitación en busca del doctor y de, por sobre todo, de explicaciones.

* * *

><p>Al doblar el corredor se encontró con el décimo hablando con alguien de bata. Seguro un médico. Ambos estaban muy serios y pensativos; el décimo lo miraba preocupado mientras que el otro parecía decirle algo mientras apoyaba una mano en el mentón. Sabía que estaban ablando de Haru. Y por lo que parecía, no eran buenas noticias.<p>

Aceleró la corrida hasta llegar a ambos. Tan petrificado quedó el decimo al verlo que al instante pudo deducir de que sobre su mujer, buenas noticias, no escucharía.

"Me temo que es así joven Vongola, dados los estudios practicados, todo indica que al ocurrir la explosión su "Yo actual" quedó perdido, tomando su "Yo de 16 años" en domino de su cuerpo, lamentablemente aún no puedo darle un veredicto certero acerca de la salud de Gokudera Haru; aunque su cuerpo no haya sufrido más que unos raspones, es la parte cerebral la que me preocupa, dejemos que pasen unos días para ver como la paciente reacciona ante su reintegración a su vida rutinaria"

Gokudera no podía creerlo. Tenía que ser una broma.

* * *

><p>Se sentía tan mal; tan enfadado consigo mismo. Hace un poco más de 36 horas estaban en casa, juntos y ahora, ahora ella ya no lo recordaba; bueno, si lo recordaba, sólo que no recuerda la relación que actualmente tiene con él. En aquel momento deseó tanto no haber discutido con Haru el otro día. Temía inmensamente que el bebé que querían ya no sería más que un deseo del pasado. Un deseo que sólo él recordaría.<p>

* * *

><p>Al terminar de escuchar a Kyoko, Haru pensó que había parado en la dimensión desconocida, los pelos literalmente se le pusieron de punta.<p>

Como que ya habían terminado el colegio?

Como que ya se habían Graduado de la Universidad?

Como que Kyoko-chan estaba casada con su príncipe azul Tsuna-san!

COMO QUE HARU ESTABA CASADA CON GOKUDERA?"

* * *

><p>Se sentía inquieta; ansiosa, con un cosquilleo en la panza, y con el corazón que parecía querer salirle del pecho. Deseaba que Kyoko-chan le estuviera jugando una broma, y así pensó al principio hasta que ella misma se vio al espejo y se encontró con un rostro que no recordaba tener; más fino, definitivamente más maduro, más delicado, e incluso su pelo estaba corto! Se llevó una mano a la cabellera y notó como algo destellaba en su mano derecha. Era unos anillos; uno de alianza y el otro con el símbolo Vongola y del guardián de la parecía corroborar las palabras de su amiga.<p>

Por qué demonios terminó casada con Bakadera? De entre todas las revelaciones que Kyoko le había hecho, esa fue la que más le chocó, ni siquiera el hecho de que Tsuna, su primer y gran amor terminara casado con su mejor amiga, bueno, eso más que chocarle, le dolió. Ya desde el colegio sabía que su amor platónico sentía algo por la castaña, pero confirmar y ver que ahora estaban juntos en una unión reconocida por Dios y la sociedad, llevaba su dolor a un estado más profundo.

Estaba vistiéndose en el baño; como ya le habían dado de alta, no había motivo para que continuaran aquella habitación con olor a desinfectante y, a; bueno; hospital. Kyoko-chan le había traído un cambio de ropa muy propio de ella; se sentía rara con aquel vestido aunque hubiera preferido una playera suelta y unos jeans, no era una mala elección, solo que era extraño... y bueno al mismo tiempo, ya que su busto no dejaba nada que desear bajo esa prenda.

"Haru-chan estas lista?" se oía a la joven Vongola decir detrás de la puerta.

Haru tomó sus pertenencias, las colocó en el pequeño bolsón de mano - cortesía de Kyoko - y dándose una última ojeada al espejo salió del baño.

* * *

><p>Cuando al fin pudo salir de la habitación en la cual estuvo por 3 días se encontró con una multitud esperándola.<p>

Yamamoto-san le sonreía con ternura, mientras que Tsuna-san le dio un abrazo! Incluso estaban presentes la adorable Chrome-chan junto a Ryohei-san quien estaba de la mano de Hana-san y en medio de ellos, un niño increíblemente parecido a Ryohei-san...!

Haru, _definitivamente _tenía mucho por actualizarse.

"Haru está muy agradecida con todos y espera no haberles causado malos ratos"

"Que dices Haru? no seas tonta!" le dice Hana alzando al niño en sus abrazos mientras que Chrome le da un beso en la mejilla. Haru hace una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento ante tal demostración de afecto a todos y al levantar la cabeza lo ve a _él_ y no puede evitar que su corazón se diera un paso por alto. Ahí estaba, apartado de todos, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola a los ojos.

Tenía que aceptar que el tiempo había sido bastante generoso con Gokudera, lo había convertido en todo un galán. El pelo continuaba plateado, pero más corto, los piercings seguían allí al igual que los anillos y las pulseras, su rostro en cambio estaba más fino y varonil. Ese hombre trajeado de negro, se había convertido en todo un _Mafiosi. _Lo que no cambió fue ese constante ceño fruncido muy propio de él.

Quedó petrificada al verlo acercarse y más aún cuando le tomó del brazo e inspeccionó sus vendajes.

"Ahou-onna" dijo mirando a una herida particularmente fea"Te dije que estos experimentos eran peligrosos, ahora mira cómo estás!"

Haru enfadada literalmente se zafó de su agarre como si fuera que su mano quemara.

"Ma, ma" le dijo Takeshi levantando las manos "Gokurea-kun! Haru-chan no abrió sus ojos por 3 días y esto es lo primero que le dices? Aunque el médico haya dicho de que ella debía tomar su vida diaria para recobrar sus recuerdos me parece que esa no es forma de recibirla!" reclamó Kyoko. Gokudera pidió disculpas a la mujer del décimo aguardando al doctor.

_Perdón?_ Y la disculpa para ella? Al parecer este imbécil no se dio cuenta que ella _**acababa**__ de salir_ de un estado grave y que había perdido parte de su memoria, Gokudera podría haberse convertido en un hombre muy apuesto, pero seguía siendo el mismo bastardo de siempre. _Maldito delincuente._

* * *

><p>"Gokudera-san" dijo el médico mirando en dirección a Haru. La chica miró a un lado y luego al otro. No podía estar dirigiéndose a Hana o a Chrome. Ahhh cierto, le estaba hablando a ella.<p>

Tragó saliva y asintió."Como ya fue dada de alta; es necesario que recalque estas recomendaciones" pausó, se aclaró la garganta y se fijó en el informe que tenía en las manos, unos segundos después se sacó los anteojos y miró seriamente a la chica.

"Usted está consciente de que parte de su memoria fue perdida en aquel accidente que sufrió y como no sabemos con certeza cuándo podría recuperar esos recuerdos le aconsejamos que vuelva a su vida rutinaria antes del accidente; la Señora Sawada aquí presente ya sabe sobre ello y accedió a guiarla y mostrarle las que fueran sus actividades diarias, pensamos que con ello, los recuerdos regresaran gracias a la rutina de las actividades, le daré también unos analgésicos y anti-inflamatorios para las heridas en su cuerpo. Ante cualquier dolor no dude en comunicarse conmigo"

Haru volvió a asentir y el médico se retiró.

"Haru-chan no te preocupes, aquí estaré para guiarte"

_Ahh, mi buena amiga Kyoko._

* * *

><p>Por fin estaba en las puertas del Hospital con un pie más cerca de casa, allí se despidieron y le reaseguraron como treinta veces que los llamara si necesitaba algo. Les agradeció a cada uno y se despidió de todos afectivamente.<p>

Se sorprendió cuando Kyoko-chan y Tsuna-san subieron a una limosina y cerraron la puerta tras de ellos. Acaso volvería a casa en taxi? Recién salida del Hospital? Quería que al menos la llevaran a casa de sus padres; quienes por cierto extrañamente no habían venido a verla.

Haru le estaba pidiendo a Kyoko que la acerque a su vieja casa cuando para su infinita supresa, Hayato tomó su bolso de mano y le dijo

"Ahou-onna, vamos a casa"-"Gokudera-kun!" exclamó Kyoko

"Por favor Gokudera-Kun; podrías ser más amable con Haru" suplicó Tsuna

"Lo siento Décimo" -"Haru, nos vamos a casa, déjame ayudarte con tu bolso" dijo con un tono que ala joven Miura le pareció completamente falso. De que parte de esta película de terror se estaba perdiendo? Ella no iría con Bakadera ni a la esquina. Y se lo dijo. Así mismo. En su cara. ja!

Gokudera por su parte le recordó las recomendaciones del doctor, provocando a Haru desear entrar bajo la tierra y nunca más salir, miró a Kyoko con ojos de perrito atropellado pero esta permaneció del lado de Hayato . Qué pasó con el "Yo estaré aquí para guiarte? Bah! _Traidora._

Así que de muy mala gana, sólo le quedó subir a la limusina que estaba detrás de la de los Sawada, y para colmo, el muy bastardo de Hayato ni le abrió la puerta.

* * *

><p>Ya llevaba una semana en aquel departamento. Ya había leído y releído cada revista, libro, panfleto, tríptico y periódico de aquel lugar y para colmo de males, el bastardo de Gokudera no la dejaba salir sin escolta, ni a la esquina.<p>

Visitar a sus padres tampoco era una alternativa ya que para su inmensa sorpresa, _otra más,_ vivía en Sicilia. A un _continente_ de distancia del hogar que tenía en su memoria. Además si recurría a sus padres tendría que contarles lo del accidente y no quería que se preocuparan, así que decidió dejar las cosas así y rogarle a cualquier deidad que quisiera escucharla que la sacase de esas cuatro paredes. Con tanto tiempo libre la chica no podía escapar de los malos pensamientos que surgían en su cabeza, en especial los relacionados a Tsuna y Kyoko.

Porqué fue Kyoko y no ella la que terminó siendo la esposa de Tsuna-san? Era ridículo, lo sabía, y también sabía porqué había terminado siendo ella la señora Vongola, pero no podía evitar sentir envidia hacia Kyoko. Que pasó en ese lapso que ella parecía haber olvidado gracias a aquel accidente? Dios como necesitaba respuestas!

Una tarde cuando Takeshi fue a visitarla trató de indagar un poco sobre su pasado olvidado, especialmente sobre como ella y Gokudera acabaron juntos, pero no hubo caso, el ex beisbolista o era muy idiota o al propósito se hacía del desentendido.

También otro día fue Chrome a verla. La chica se sonrojó y quedó muda al preguntarle qué tipo de pareja eran ella y Hayato antes del accidente.

Por lo visto Dios no estaba de su lado.

* * *

><p>Con el correr de los días y con la mejora paulatina de sus heridas físicas le permitieron volver a al trabajo, bueno, sólo a la oficina, ya que con sus recuerdos perdidos no podría desempeñar el puesto que antes tenía. Miura Haru trabajaba para los Vongola como ¿<em>Espía<em>? _Hahi! habalndo de revelaciones... _

Se encontraba absuelta en su trabajo pasando en limpio unos informes que le había entregado Lal-san cuando su "marido" atravesó las grandes puertas de la oficina.

"Ahou-onna" empezó el platinado -"Haru tiene nombre, es Haru, por si no lo sabías, Bakadera-san" le dijo ella alineando las hojas; pretendiendo estar muy concentrada como para mirarlo.

"Lo que sea, vengo a entregarte un mensaje de la mujer del décimo; quiere verte; está en su salón privado" Y así; una sola mirada, Hayato salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Haru soltó un suspiro que no se dio cuenta estaba reteniendo.

¿Que demonios había visto en aquel hombre tan desagradable e impetuoso para terminar luego casada con él? Gokudera seguía siendo el mismo de siempre; la trataba como lo venía haciendo desde el primer día que se conocieron, se llevaban como perros y gatos... entonces la pregunta del millón era ¿Cómo demonios terminó casada con aquel que no parece tolerar el mismo aire que ella respira?

Si se ponía analizar; durante la semana que lleva conviviendo con él, no ha habido momento en el cual intercambiaran una palabra sin un insulto adjunto, por supuesto era él quien empezaba y ella no dejaría que la insultaran así como así. Pero también, así como aquel delincuente perforado era detestable, también había sido generoso en haberle cedido la habitación especial, la que tenía la cama más grande y la mejor vista, además era él quien preparaba el desayuno y la cena... y también quien le preguntaba si tenía suficiente dinero con ella cada vez que salía de la casa.

Indecisamente, Haru terminó ordenar los informes; lo guardó y se dirigió hacia donde la citaron. Tal vez allí tendría algunas respuestas.

* * *

><p>"Hayato eres un idiota" reprimió Bianchi a su hermano, la pelirrosa había seguido a su hermano cuando fue a ver a Haru y por supuesto también había oído el breve intercambio de palabras.<p>

El acusado sólo se limitó a sacar un cigarro y a encenderlo, pretendiendo no haber escuchado a su hermana mayor. La escorpión venenoso, molesta con la actitud infantil de su hermano le dio un toque en la cabeza y continuó;

"Tú piensas que aquella chica sigue siendo la misma de hace dos semanas? Acaso piensas que esta Haru entiende de tus mañas? o de tu extraña manera de expresar amor? Si es así; que equivocado estas Hermanito... Déjame darte la noticia de último momento; Hayato, ella no recuerda haberse casado contigo, no recuerda haber estado enamorada de tí..." Bianchi tomó una bocanada de aire, se ajustó las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas y culminó "No me sorprendería que si esta Haru no recobra su memoria pronto termine solicitándote el divorcio, lo cual al parecer te lo mereces, por idiota hermano"

Ante esta ultima oración los ojos de Hayato se lanzaron preocupados hasta los de su hermana. Una sensación de dolor invadió su pecho y al instante la pelirrosa entendió lo que surgía dentro de la mente de su Hermano.

"Tienes que ser más amable con ella Hayato. No sabemos si va a recuperar o no todas sus recuerdos perdidos y en el peor de los casos, si ella no recupera ningún recuerdo es muy probable que te abandone..."

"Aneki que dices...? Entonces, que se supone que debo hacer..? Yo la amo..."

Bianchi permaneció callada unos segundos en pose pensativa hasta que chasqueó los dedos y pronunció con un tono decidido

"Debes hacer que Haru vuelva a enamorarse de ti!"

* * *

><p>La habitación en la cual la esperaba Kyoko-chan era blanca con detalles rosas, estaba decorada con flores, cortinas, cuadros y una mesa de té en el centro, todo muy femenino, era como un reflejo de la dueña del lugar, y hablando de la reina de roma, Kyoko se acerca a ella y la abraza. Le preguntó cómo se sentía y como andaban las cosas con Hayato.<p>

Haru por su parte respondió que se sentía mejor y que su relación con Hayato era _normal_. Por la manera en que Kyoko-chan bajó la mirada supo al instante que ella sabía a lo que se refería.

Para cambiar de tema Kyoko le ofreció merendar junto ella, a lo cual accedió contenta. Al sentarse a la mesa, impaciente y sin reservas Haru decidió preguntar a su amiga como fue que ella acabó con Gokudera. Al principio Kyoko-chan le sonrió y le explicó que fue un amor que se desarrolló con el tiempo, pero al cavo de unos minutos se hechó a llorar.

"Me dijiste que me odiabas y que nunca me perdonarías!" Te pedí disculpas varias veces, pero tú no respondías a mis llamadas ni mensajes, fue gracias a Gokudera-kun que volviste a dirigirme la palabra!"

Ah, entonces era por _eso_. Ya me lo imaginaba. La conciencia te carcome _amiga..._Entonces ella y Gokudera se volvieron más cercanos cuando Kyoko y Tsuna empezaron su relación, pero como fue que desarrollaron sentimientos el uno por el otro? Haru inmersa en sus dudas no escucho a Kyoko continuar sollozando hasta que balbuceó algo sobre Gokudera haciendo cualquier cosa por Tsuna...

Automáticamente una idea se plantó en su cabeza; aunque por un momento dudó a Gokudera capaz de tal cosa; sabía que él haría cualquier cosa por su jefe; con tal de quitarle una molesta incluso se desposaría con alguien a quien no amaba...

_Oh, por Dios..._

Y entonces llegó a la conclusión de que ella y Hayato terminaron juntos debido a Tsuna. Aunque sonaba descabellado, tenía bastante sentido; como Kyoko no soportaba estar de malas con Haru y como Tsuna no soportaba ver a Kyoko descontenta fue que Hayato entró en su vida; ahora la duda era: Hayato en realidad sentía o siente algo por ella? o si simplemente la enamoró para quitarle un peso de encima a la esposa del jefe?

Para empeorar la situación, la actitud de Hayato hacia ella no era la mejor, incluso parecía no soportar su presencia, lo cual solo daba más credibilidad a su reciente teoría...

Nerviosa e impaciente le rogó a Kyoko que dejara de llorar; con una sonrisa falsa le aseguró que todo estaba en el pasado y que ella ya ni recordaba que estaba enamorada de Tsuna, por supuesto todo una mentira.

Se despidió de la Señora Vongola antes de que siquiera les sirvieran el té y salió apresurada en dirección a su casa. Con tantas ideas y dudas en la cabeza; parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría. Además le dieron unas nauseas repentinas debido a los nervios.

Al salir una limusina la esperaba para llevarla a destino. Ahora lo único que necesitaba era darse una baño, tomarse una aspirina y ordenar sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Hayato se sorprendió al no encontrarla en la oficina cuando la fue a buscar.<p>

"La señora Gokudera se retiró antes debido a unos fuertes dolores de cabeza" le informó uno de los guardias. Tomó las llaves de su auto y partió hacia su hogar en busca de su esposa.

Cuando abrió la puerta la encontró junto a la ventana, estaba de espaldas, al parecer no se había percatado de su llegada, con intención de llamar su atención arrojó las llaves con fuerza esperando que el ruido provocado por ello la hicieran voltear. Y así fue.

"Por que no me avisaste que te sentías mal?"

Haru le sonrió débilmente y le contestó "Gokudera-san ya ha hecho bastante por Haru"

"Huh?"_ de que me perdí..?_

"No hace falta que te sigas esforzando"

"Ahou-onna no sé de qué diantres me estás hablando" le dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabellera.

"Me refiero a esto" dijo señalándose a sí misma y a él "A nosotros"

"No hace falta que te sigas esforzando Gokudera-kun; Haru ya sabe la verdad"

"Y que es lo que sabes?" preguntó imapciente

Haru tomó una gran bocanada de aire y continuó

"Haru sabe que estas con ella por Tsuna-san, sabe que si Kyoko-chan sufre, Tsuna-san también, y Gokudera-kun no permitiría que Tsuna-san esté mal.."

_Que carajo me está queriendo decir esta mujer?_

"Entonces Gokudera-san; no es necesario que continúes con Haru en este falso matrimonio; no te preocupes que no haré nada para incomodar a Kyoko-chan ni Tsuna-san, sólo que no quiero que continúes atado a esto..."

Gokudera atónito ante las palabras de su mujer permaneció mudo registrando el significado de sus palabras. _Que mujer mas tonta. Acaso Haru creía que él se casó con ella por el décimo? Por Dios, que tan tonta podía llegar a ser esta mujer!_

Cegado por la ira se acercó a Haru a grandes pasos haciendo que esta retroceda hacia la ventana, sonrojado y enojado tomó con ambas manos el fino rostro de su esposa y la besó con toda la pasión que había tenido guardada bajo presión durante esas dos semanas.

El beso fue intenso y dominante por parte de Hayato, Haru en cambio no supo cómo reaccionar, básicamente este era su primer beso ya que no recordaba haber tenido otro. Primero lo trató de aparatar con las manos, evidentemente sorprendida ante sus acciones, pero debido a la gran diferencia de fuerza entre ella y Hayato terminó siendo sometida.

Cuando la falta de aire fue intensa, se separaron y él libero su rostro de entre sus manos.

Sus labios permanecieron húmedos y semi abiertos, sus ojos en cambio alarmados y abiertos de par en par.

Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los de ella y le dijo:

"Haru, no se qué demonios escuchaste o qué demonios te contaron para que llegaras a una conclusión tan descabellada, lo único que sí sé es que yo no me casaría por pena ni por obligación con alguien a quien no amara, ni siquiera por el Décimo"

Haru por su parte continuaba muda y petrificada. Estaba en tal estado de shock que no se percató que cuando él se alejó acabó sonrojada de cuerpo completo, temblando y con las yemas de los dedos rozándose los labios.

* * *

><p>Hayato recorría las calles de Roma acompañado de dos escoltas, se lo notaba más tenso de lo normal y más mal humorado que nunca. No era ningún secreto que Gokudera Hayato era una persona difícil con la cual lidiar; pero estos días intercambiar dos palabras con el platinado sin que este se enervara pronto parecía más complicado que escapar de Alcatraz.<p>

Cuando llegó a destino; un pequeño bar en el centro de la ciudad; encendió un cigarro y se acomodó en una de las mesas abriendo el periódico. Pasaron más de veinte minutos para que alguien se le acercara y se le uniera.

"Llegas tarde Ahou-Ushi" recalca el platinado sin levantar la mirada.

"Onii-chan, tan agradable como siempre, me enteré lo que pasó con Haru-nee; dime, como esta ella?"

Lambo pareció haber seleccionado la combinación de botones equivocada, ya que al mencionar el nombre de la morena Gokudera lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Maa, no te enojes Gokudera-niichan, solo preguntaba..."

"Ahou-Ushi, tienes lo que el décimo te encargo?" preguntó molesto

El bovino metió una mano dentro de su chaqueta, sacó un sobre de papel y se lo entregó a Gokudera. Este lo abrió y empezó a leerlo.

El bovino por su parte observaba con cautela a su compañero Guardián, parecía que las cosas con Haru-nee no iban bien y para colmo, según los chismes, la relación entre ellos iba en picada, aquel beso del que todos hablaban lo dejaba inquieto... no que Lambo prestara atención a cada comentario que surgía entre los pasillos de la Mansión Vongola; pero cuando alguien como I-pin se lo comentaba era porque algo de cierto tenían. El joven debatía en su mente si debía o no mencionarle algo a Gokudera, tenía dos dilemas:

El primero; podía intentar comunicarse con Gokudera de la manera más sensible posible y comentarle que un pajarito le había contado lo de su "Forzado" beso con Haru-nee; tratar de darle un consejo de como esa no era forma de ganarse el afecto de una dama y arriesgándose a que le meta dinamita por el culo - Hayato-nii podía ser mayor que él, pero de mujeres obviamente no sabía nada-

o Segundo; quedar callado, pero viviendo con el remordimiento de saber que pudo ayudar a ambos - Hayato-niichan y Haru-neechan - lo bueno de esta opción era que no incluía dinamitas...

Gokudera lo miraba con una ceja escéptica levantada; el chico frente suyo no había parado de mover la cabeza y frotarse el mentón, como si estuviera hablando con sigo mismo, solo que sin intercambiar palabras. Cuando terminó de leer el documento lo firmó y lo devolvió a Lambo haciendo que este salga de cual fuera sea el transe en el que se encontraba. Lambo tomó el papel y lo dobló lentamente. Muy lentamente para el gusto de Gokudera.

Al cabo de unos segundos; el moreno parecía haberse decidido y empezó a hablar de nuevo

"Hayato-niichan, sé que no es de mi incumbencia y que no debo meterme en asuntos de adultos, pero..."

"Pero entonces no lo hagas" interrumpió Gokudera. No le gustaba por donde iba el asunto

"Pero no puedo; los quiero ambos y los quiero ver felices"

"Ahou-Ushi, no me jodas"

"Lo del beso estuvo mal" soltó el bovino con indecisión cerrando un ojo y rascándose la cabeza.

"Que dices? Cómo? Tu?...Bah, olvídalo, no pienso discutir mis problemas con un pendejo de 16 años"

"Las mujeres son muy sensibles, Hayato -niichan, en especial las mujeres como Haru-neechan, y si no las tratas con delicadeza las vas a lastimar"

Gokudera miró a Lambo unos segundos antes de levantarse y salir del bar.

"Por favor envíale a Haru-neechan mis saludos!" le grita el joven cuando este se retira.

* * *

><p>Haru había tenido una semana relativamente tranquila desde que Tsuna había enviado a Hayato en una misión a Roma por 5 días. Por lo menos no tenía que disimular el sonrojo ni el enojo cada vez que lo veía.<p>

La sangre se le subía a la cabeza con sólo rememorar aquel beso. Lo malo era que ella no sabía cómo tomarse aquello, cierto, ella y Gokudera eran marido y mujer según ley y eso le daba _ciertos_ derechos sobre ella. Bah, estúpidas leyes. Debían de tener cláusulas a las cuales recurrir en caso de que una de las partes perdiera la memoria. Si, eso estaría bien, ahora mismo le sería de mucha ayuda...

Ella misma no se decidía; por un lado el beso no fue malo y por el otro sí. Fue su primer beso, al menos el primero que recordaba tener, se supone que sería tierno y con fuegos artificiales. El que le dio Hayato eran puros fuegos artificiales. Haru suspiró mientras se peinaba frente al espejo.

_-Tsuna-san nunca hubiera hecho algo así, el probablemente le hubiera pedido permiso-_

Y se le escapó otro suspiro.

En estos cinco días sin Hayato, realmente lo extrañaba... pero sólo un poquito. Tal vez debía dejar de buscarle el lado negativo y ver lo positivo de la situación, al menos con esto le dejaba en claro de que si la amaba o al menos le gustaba y que no se había casado con ella por lástima o por obligación hacia Tsuna, tal vez debería enfocarse en recuperar las memorias que le faltaba y recuperar el tiempo perdido... Si eso sonaba bien, lástima que para ella; en su mente seguía amando a Tsuna-san.

* * *

><p>Ya era bastante tarde cuando regresó a casa, así que las luces de la cocina encendidas le llamaron la atención. Allí estaba ella dándole la espalda, concentrada en la estufa frente a ella, vestida con un pijama rosa hasta las rodillas; los hombros estaban descubiertos, más apetitosos que nunca.<p>

"Estas perparando té?" le preguntó sentándose a la mesa.

"Hm" asintió ella sin voltear a mirarlo

"Por que no puedes dormir?"

"Como sabes que Haru no puede dormir?" sorprendida esta vez sí se había volteado para encáralo.

"Mujer, puede que no lo recuerdes, pero yo _si_ te conozco, de hecho mejor que nadie"

Haru no puedo evitar sonreír ante tal comentario. Gokudera al escuchar su risa también sonríe junto a ella. La atmósfera entre ellos era buena, _casi_ como en los viejos tiempos.

"Que tal Roma?" pregunta ella sirviéndose el Té.

"Bien, sólo era cuestión de hablar con algunos representantes y firmar unos papales"

Haru asiente y le ofrece una taza de té la cual el acepta.

"Por cierto, Ahou-Ushi te manda saludos" agrega él antes de dar el primer sorbo

"Lambo-chan? Como esta mi querido Lambo-chan?" le pregunta entusiasmada sentándose a la mesa.

"Si lo vieras ahora, no creo que le dijeras querido"

"Ehhh! Haru ama a los bebés, acaso Gokudera-kun no la conocía mejor que nadie?" le dice haciendo un puchero. Ante tal mueca Gokudera no puede evitar soltar una risita.

"Ahou-onna ,hace 10 años lo era; ahora es todo un mujeriego el Bovino ese... "

Haru queda en silencio bebiendo su té apenada ante su metida de pata, Gokudera por su parte se da cuenta de su error recordando tarde las palabras de Lambo.

"Lo siento"

"Hahi?"

"Lo siento, Haru"

Haru queda conmovida ante la disculpa del platinado, la acepta y vuelven a permanecer en silencio, pero no por mucho.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Qué tipo de pareja éramos?"

Gokudera casi se ahoga con el té al escuchar tal pregunta. Definitivamente no se la esperaba y menos después de la manera evasiva que lo trató luego de aquel beso.

"Cómo éramos? Nos tomábamos de la mano y dábamos paseos por el parque, como una pareja de ensueño?"

"Más bien éramos una de pesadilla; siempre buscabas pelea..."

"Haru es una dama! Ella nunca busca pelea!"La chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero este la ignoró y continuó hablando

"Pero nos complementábamos a la perfección"

Haru no puede evitar que una sonrisa se le forme en el rostro. Tal vez era cierto y ellos dos si terminaron enamorados.

Gokudera por su parte le sonrió también y se levantó de la mesa con taza en mano; le ofreció a Haru acercar la suya al lavado y ella accedió. Cuando se la estaba entregando sus dedos rozaron entre ellos haciendo que Haru soltara la taza como si la estuviera quemando. La vio caer al piso y hacerse añicos. Hayato se agachó a recoger los pedazos del suelo y ella se disculpó.

"No hay problema" fue su respuesta. Cuando terminó de juntar las piezas del suelo levantó la mirada y encontró al rostro de Haru a centímetros del suyo. Era la misma sensación de hace unos días; quería besarla.

Haru por su parte se alarmó al verlo tan de cerca, ella estaba tan absuelta viendo como juntaba los pedazos de la taza del suelo que no se dio cuenta que se había acercado demasiado hasta que Hayato levantó la mirada quedando justo frente a ella_. Esa situación le era peligrosamente familiar_. Paulatinamente el rostro del platinado se acercó más al suyo. La volvería a besar.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

Estaba mal.

No podía besar a alguien sin definir primero lo que sentía. Tsuna aún rondaba su cabeza y mientras eso sucediera no sería justo que diera falsas esperanzas a Gokudera. Tendría que aclarar sus ideas y sus sentimientos antes de que algo más sucediera entre ellos.

Las dudas y la vergüenza se apoderaron de ella haciendo que aparte el rostro justo antes de que Hayato la besara.

* * *

><p>Estaba frente al espejo en corpiño y bombacha observándose con atención, aún no se le notaba la panza. Se movía de un lado para el otro para ver la más mínima señal de abultamiento, estaba muy impaciente, ya quería que se le notara su estado.<p>

"Kyoko, estas lista?"

La castaña se asustó al oír la voz de su amiga Hana detrás de la puerta.

"Si! En un segundo!" mintió la joven.

Kyoko se reprimió a sí misma por haber perdido tanto tiempo y no haberse arreglado para la salida que hoy tendrían, el vestido azul perfectamente planchado permanecía extendido en el perchero y para colmo ni se había maquillado aún!

Ahhh... Hana-chan la iba a regañar.

* * *

><p>Mientras Chrome frente al espejo se daba unos últimos toques por allí y por allá unos brazos pálidos se enroscaron por su cintura.<p>

"Mukuro-sama!" exclamó la chica al reflejo del hombre en el espejo.

"Dónde vas mi hermosa Chrome-chan?" le pregunta galante y peligrosamente sensual.

"Haru-san está muy triste... y hoy..."

"Hmm..." murmuraba él mientras besaba su cuello y hombro.

"Y... hoy... nos re-reuniremos para animarla" terminó Chrome con mucha dificultad.

Al parecer Mukuro-sama tenía otros planes para su hermosa Chrome esa noche, lo dedujo al sentir como lentamente desabrochaba el corsé que se había puesto. Si fuera a ser sincera consigo misma, ella estaría más que encantada de poder quedarse junto a su amado Mukuro-sama y pasar la noche con él, pero ahora una amiga suya, alguien que la había ayudado y la había hecho sentir querida necesitaba de su ayuda. Tenía que ser fuerte y cumplir con esta persona a quien tanto apreciaba, tenía que cumplir con aquella amiga aunque eso le costara decirle que no -esa noche- a Mukuro-sama.

Así la chica acumuló todo el coraje y fuerza de voluntad que puedo para apartarse del peliazul y voltearse para quedar frente a frente.

"Lo siento! pero hoy no podré permanecer junto a Mukuro-sama, por favor, discúlpeme!" dijo apenada y haciendo una reverencia.

Mukuro simplemente la miraba embelesado con una sonrisa en los labios. Era tan hermosa, tierna y tan apetecible que se hacía agua los labios. Quién diría que esta niña quien primero sólo actuase como un médium; un envase para él, hoy lo tendría comiendo de su mano... lo más tierno de todo era que ella ni se percataba del poder que tenía sobre el poderoso Rokudō Mukuro.

Con una mano gentil la hizo levantar la cabeza, le dio un beso en la frente y le murmuró al oído

"Está bien mi hermosa Chrome-chan, puedes ir hoy.." dijo mientras la volteaba para volver a unir los nudos del corsé que había deshecho. La chica de cabellos lilas le sonrió y le agradeció. Pero siendo Mukuro, el sensualmente malvado hombre que era, no pudo evitar volver a besarla y disfrutar su rostro terriblemente sonrojado reflejado en el espejo al decirle:

"Pero mañana no te salvas"

* * *

><p>Él se había mudado a su vieja casa - mejor dicho mansión - después de aquel día en que intentó besarla por segunda vez.<p>

Ella apenada le comentó sobre su indecisión, sus pensamientos y sobre Tsuna. Muy dolido le dijo que lo mejor sería que se separaran por un tiempo, no quería agobiarla y mucho menos retrasar su recuperación. Haru creyó haber hecho lo correcto, pero ahora, sola en ese apartamento amplio y lujoso no hacía otra cosa más que echar de menos a aquel delincuente platinado.

El guardarropa abierto de par en par le enseñaba los elegantes vestidos que alguna vez había comprado, se distinguía claramente que sector era de ella y el otro pertenecía a Hayato. Si no estuviera tan deprimida hubiera saltado de la alegría al ver que tanta ropa de diseñador le pertenecía.

Pasó la mano por encima de la ropa amontonada, sintiendo la textura de cada una y se detuvo ante una peculiar camisa roja. Se acercó a ella sólo para comprobar que esa prenda tenía olor a él; una fuerte mezcla entre pólvora y tabaco.

Se sentía tan mal al recordar la cara de Hayato al decirle sobre Tsuna. En realidad se sentía _culpable_.

Triste se alejó de aquella esencia y continuó pasando la mano sobre las prendas. Se detuvo al sentir uno particularmente suave y delicado, era un vestido negro de cóctel, strappless y largo hasta las rodillas. De inmediato lo sacó del perchero y lo inspeccionó más de cerca.

"Parece que tenemos un ganador" comento agridulcemente.

La chica se lo colocó y buscó un par de zapatos que hicieran juego, luego seguirían el peinado y maquillaje. Al terminar de arreglarse se dio una última ojeada y salió para la calle donde una Hana y las demás ya la esperaban para llevarla al mejor restaurante de la ciudad.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al "Tribeca Restaurant" las cuatro mujeres que descendieron de aquel auto inmediatamente fueron reconocidas como mujeres Vongola y automáticamente fueron ingresadas con sus guardaespaldas siempre cerca por supuesto. Estar asociada con la mafia tenía sus bajas y altas; este era uno de esos raros momentos en que realmente se alegraban de formar parte de ella. Cuando ingresaron fueron ubicadas inmediatamente, sin hacerse esperar un personal del local se les acercó solicitando su pedido.<p>

"Cuatro porciones de pasta, la mejor que tenga, jugo de naranja y tres margaritas por favor" le dijo Hana al mozo, este asintió y se retiró en busca de las bebidas.

Cuando volvió con la cena en mano la ronda de chismes empezó. Entre cada plato, los secretos de los poderosos Vongola fueron ventilados por doquier entre pasta y risas. La primera en confesar fue Hana, aunque no entró en lujo de detalles como hubiera querido ya que la hermana de su _extremo_ esposo estaba presente -"Ryohei siempre es muy impaciente, ya van dos veces que desgarra mis corpiños favoritos"

Kyoko y Chrome se sonrojaron ante tal comendatario, pero Haru no, extrañamente le sonaba divertido, se veía como algo que ella y Gokudera definitivamente harían. -Hahi? Que fue eso? Como una chica sin experiencia pensaría eso?-

La siguiente fue Chrome, quien aunque había tomado unas margaritas para darse valor, aún se restringía bastante... o al menos eso creyó -"Mukuro-sama siempre es gentil y perfecto" comienza la chica sonrojada "Pero hay veces que siento que se contiene... me gustaría que deje de pensar que voy a partirme en dos"- Las risas no se hicieron demorar. Nadie se imaginaba a Rokudo Mukuro como un blandengue.

"Otra ronda de margaritas por favor" encargó Hana a un mozo que había pasado cerca de su mesa.

"Está bien que bebas tanto Hana-chan? pregunto Haru divertida ante la pasión de su amiga por los cocktails "No problem" le sonrió igual de divertida la castaña a lo que Haru la miró un poco incrédula pero no presionó más sobre el asunto.

A continuación siguió Kyoko; quien al igual que Chrome apenada contaba sus secretos de alcoba -"Y Tsu-kun siempre pide permiso; para todo... Incluso hay veces que soy yo la que tiene que empezar las cosas..."

Haru, quien en un principio pensó que no quería oír sobre la intimidad de Tsuna y Kyoko terminó sintiendo pena por ambos, ósea, está bien, cada uno con su forma de amar y demostrar amor, pero pedir permiso cada vez que quería hacerle el amor a su esposa? Es que acaso Kyoko era un estacionamiento privado? Ante sus oídos aquello le sonaba aburrido y triste... Por primera vez en esos tres meses de amnesia; realmente estaba agradecida de no haber acabado como esposa de Tsuna.

"Oi, oi, Tierra a Haru!" le exclamaba una ya bien entonada Hana

"Perdón Hana-chan, que decías?"

"Decía que; aún no puedo creer que te hayas enfadado tanto con Gokudera por sólo un beso... Sé que no recuerdas ser su esposa y todo lo demás pero no te parece mucho tiempo, el hombre ha estado en aquella mansión por casi un mes entero!

"Hana-chan, por favor-" rogó Kyoko a su amiga, pero esta debido a las copas la ignoró

"Te enojaste por un besito Haru-chan? No quisiera ver cómo te pondrías si te contara lo fogosos que tu y Hayato solían ser~" dijo moviendo las manos

"Hana-chan!"

"No Kyoko-chan, por favor, quiero oír-" dijo la morena

"Pues así como lo oyes _Gokudera-san,_ incluso habían veces que parecían empezar una pelea al propósito, porque a los 10 minutos se escuchaban respiraciones agitadas y golpes tras las paredes... te digo querida, siempre fueron mi pareja favorita~"

Haru realmente quedó muda ante las palabras de Hana, bueno, un poco avergonzada pero también complacida. Estaba segura que acabaría con alguien que supiera igualar su pasión y Hayato parecía ser el único que respondía a aquel perfil, y así como si nada; todo pensamiento o duda sobre lo que sentía por Tsuna fue directo al tacho. Lo amaba, pero como a un hermano, y a Hayato lo amaba con locura. Lamentó no haberse dado cuenta antes y así haber evitado lastimarlo. Luego de su momento de epifanía las risas y los tragos continuaron para Haru, aunque en su interior solo pensamientos sobre Hayato existían. Los más _impuros_ pensamientos.

Sumergida en su mundo, la chica al parecer notaba por primera vez que la única que no bebía alcohol era Kyoko. Qué extraño...

"Kyoko-chan, porqué no bebes?" preguntó Haru con una mano sobre su mentón.

"Ah, querida, tú no lo recuerdas, pero nuestra querida Kyoko-chan aquí presente no puede beber" comenta Hana "Kyoko va a tener un bebé"

Qué bueno que Haru estaba sentada cuando le lanzaron semejante notición, si no probablemente se hubiera descompensado y caído al suelo, así como si aquella frase hubiera activado en ella algo, sus memorias con Hayato y los demás antes del accidente parecían colocarse en su cabeza pieza por pieza. Haru no supo con certeza si fue el alcohol que apenas probó o el hecho de que su cuerpo no resistiera ante la reincorporación de tantos recuerdos el motivo por el cual lo último que recordó fue los rostros nubosos de las chicas rogándole que resistiera antes de desplomarse sobre la mesa.

Cuando despertó se sorprendió no haberlo hecho en una habitación de hospital, en vez de paredes blancas estaba en su propia habitación casa? La cabeza le daba vueltas, abrió completamente los ojos dirigiéndolos a la suave luz de una lámpara encendida. Tal fue su sorpresa cuando notó a unos ojos intensamente verdes mirándola directamente.

* * *

><p>"Como te sientes?"<p>

" Cómo? Cuando?" Dijo la chica frotándose los ojos

"La mujer del décimo" comentó secamente

"Ahh, Kyoko-chan... gracias"

"No tienes por qué dármelas.. Dime mujer, en realidad te sientes bien?

"Si... Hayato" Gokudera la miró perplejo. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba de esa manera desde el accidente.

"Haru?"

La chica que antes permanecía dormida en la cama ahora se abría paso hacia él en medio de la habitación. En ese vestido negro, completamente desarreglado y con el cabello hecho un desastre, acercándosele lentamente, irónicamente la hacían ver más hermosa que nunca. Haru se detuvo a unos centímetros de distancia tomándolo por sorpresa haciendo que retrocediera, y así, como hace unos meses él lo hizo con ella, lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos bajándolo a su nivel de estatura y literalmente aplastó sus labios contra los de su marido.

Lo correcto sería pedirle perdón por todo lo malo y por todos los inconvenientes que tuvo que pasar debido a ella, pero al verlo así, tan cerca, tan alcanzable y tan suyo no puedo evitar besarlo. Hayato por su por su parte se dejó llevar, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que sentía así a su esposa que ni el problema con sus dudas respecto al décimo lo hicieron apartarse de ella.

Ella besó, probó y succionó cada rincón de su boca, como si fuera que su vida dependiera de ello. Sus manos que primero sujetaban su rostro ahora se hundían en su platinada cabellera.

-Que ironía- pensó Haru -y creer que una vez prefería los labios de Tsuna sobre estos-

Terminó el beso y acercó sus labios mojados e hinchados a una de sus perforadas orejas

"Haceme el amor" le susurró la castaña succionándole el lóbulo auricular.

"Y que pasó con el décimo?" le preguntó agitado, poniendo distancia entre los dos, se moría de ganas por hacerle todo lo que ella quisiera, pero tampoco quería ser plato de segunda mesa.

"Lo recuerdo todo" le dijo su mujer

"Te recuerdo a ti, nos recuerdo a nosotros" le dijo tomándole una mano y besándola.

"Cómo es posible...?"

"Ni yo le sé, tal vez mis recuerdos nunca se perdieron; tal vez sólo estaban guardados con alguna contraseña y necesitaban ser liberados"

"Mujer que estás diciendo?" le dice soltando una risita. La morena lo silenció con un beso y le dijo lo mucho que lo amaba. También le pidió disculpas por haberlo lastimado.

Hayato no podía creerlo, al fin, después de tantas noches de espera, de perder la paciencia e incluso la esperanza allí estaba ella junto a él, diciéndole que lo amaba. En situaciones como estas las palabras sobraban, debían ser sus acciones las que hablaran por ellos. La volvió a besar; esta vez sin miedo a ser rechazado, ella le contestó con igual pasión. La abrazó y la estrecho fuertemente hacia él. Oh por Dios, como había extrañado esa sensación; sus suaves pechos aplastados contra el suyo y sus brazos enroscados por su cuello.

Sin esfuerzo alguno la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama donde la depositó con delicadeza. La chica se colocó sobre sus codos y lo observó ansiosa sacarse el saco que llevaba puesto.

"Demasiada ropa, demasiada ropa" comentaba Haru al impacientarse por lo lento que Hayato se desvestía, sin timidez el desabrochó la camisa dejando su esculpido torso a la vista.

"Oh. "

Hayato no puedo evitar que el ego se le subiera a la cabeza y que su pecho se llenara de orgullo. Realmente disfrutaba cuando Haru quedaba muda ante sus encantos...

"Te gusta lo que ves?" le preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona. Haru le sonrió y con un movimiento rápido lo postró sobre la cama quedando ella sobre él borrando aquella sonrisa arrogante de su rostro.

"No está mal" le susurró la chica besándole la barbilla y el cuello. Su dedos juagaban con el borde de sus pantalones mientras que él se desabrochaba la cremallera, al lograrlo ella misma se encargó de hacer desaparecer los pantalones dejándolo en boxers abriendo paso a otra sesión acalorada de besos y trazos de saliva por todo su torso.

La respiración en aquella habitación se sentía tan intensa que las ventanas y espejos cercanos habían quedado empapadas debido a la gran cantidad de vapor emanada por ambos cuerpos.

Haru se separó, se postró sobre el regazo de Hayato y levantó la manos indicándole que le removiera el vestido, el ni tonto ni perezoso lo hizo gustoso. La chica tiritó levemente al sentir el frío metal de sus anillos rozar con su acalorada piel. Con cero delicadeza Hayato arrojó la prenda al suelo dejando a sus esposa en bombacha y corpiño.

"Recuerdas que este conjunto siempre fue mi favorito? le dice él jugando con uno de los tirantes. Ella deja escarpar una risita juguetona y lo vuelve a besar en los labios.

Gokudera ahora ya impaciente, le desprende el corpiño y la vuelve a colocar bajo suyo, por supuesto un asustadizo Hahi! se le escapó de los labios a la chica. Besó su cuello, sus hombros y bajo por sus pechos, los acarició y mordisqueó disfrutando cada mueca y sonido seco que emitía. Luego descendió hasta toparse con las bragas de encaje negras, las admiró por unos segundos y luego las bajó lenta y tortuosamente.

Haru se cubría el rostro siempre que Hayato se quedaba mirándola _ahí._ Aunque ya recordaba haberlo hecho unas mil veces con él; nunca dejaría de darle una vergüenza infinita cuando le miraba aquella parte.

Gokudera le hacía el amor con la lengua y ella frenéticamente apretujaba las sábanas en sus puños comprimidos. Cuando terminó la dejó sin aliento y mareada debido a tanto placer. Hayato se relamió los dedos y la vio encantado estremecerse.

"Hayato, porfavor" rogó la chica cuando recuperó el aliento

"_Amore_, no tienes que decirlo dos veces"

Y sin más rodeos se removió los boxers dejando su erecto miembro al descubierto. Se volvió a colocar encima de ella, la besó, y con una mano guió su miembre dentro de la chica, insertándolo lentamente.

Haru arqueó la espalda al sentirlo dentro, palpitante y duro. Normalmente estaba acostumbrada a la presencia de Hayato dentro suyo pero como había pasado tanto tiempo el acostumbrarse a él le había costado un poco.

Ingresó por completo en ella sintiendo como sus paredes comprimían su miembro y como su cuerpo entero se estremecía. Por Dios, como había extrañado esta sensación. La tomó de las manos esperando que ella se adaptara a él y cuando lo hizo, empezó a mover sus caderas. Sentía como su palpitante miembro entraba y salía dentro de ella, gemía y gritaba, lo hacía con euforia por que por primera vez en tres meses realmente se sentía con vida"Mas...mas..." le dijo entre gemidos

Y por supuesto, más fue lo que tuvo, más fuerte y más rapido, más intenso y más placentero, para este punto las manos de Hayato habían abandonado las suyas y se habían colocado sobre sus caderas para poder sostenerla mejor, sus manos en cambio se habían aferrado al cuello de su amante haciendo que sus gritos escapen directamente en sus oídos.

Al acabar lo hicieron juntos, sudorosos, empapados y tan llenos el uno del otro, Hayato dio un gruñido y ella gritó su nombre.

* * *

><p>"Entonces, recuperaste todos tus recuerdos?" le preguntó una vez que habían recuperado el aliento.<p>

Ahora se encontraban abrazados cubiertos por una sábana. Hayato la rodeaba con un brazo y ella sostenía su cabeza sobre su hombro

"Mm, la mayoría" le dijo ella trazando círculos en su pecho.

"Justo a tiempo" comentó él con un tono desinteresado...

Haru volteó para verlo, no le gustó para nada ese brillo travieso en sus ojos...

"Y si se puede saber Sr; Smoking Bomb, porqué justo a tiempo?" Hayato divertido la observó y posó gentilmente una mano sobre el vientre de su esposa.

"Porque hubiera sido un problema para mi esposa tener 16 años y estar embarazada"

Los ojos de Haru fueron ahogados en lágrimas mientras que Hayato le las secaba con besos

"Es cierto? Hayato, como?"

"Recuerdas todos aquellos dolores y mareos que tenías?

La chica asintió con la cabeza y él continuó "Con lo de hoy, era la segunda vez que caías desplomada al suelo, al principio pensé que sólo era debido al accidente y probablemente se trataba de algun tipo de anemia como efecto secundario y lo hubiera creido así de no haber sido por Lal-san quien me comentó haberte escuchado vomitar en el baño"

"Lal -san me escuhó?" dijo ella apenada tapándose la boca. Gokudera asintió y conitinuó "Así que cuando hoy te desplomaste en el restaurant y la mujer del décimo me lo avisó, encarguñe que te hiceran un análisis completo, me sorpendí mucho cuando me lo dijeron, yo muy tonto confiado de que serían malas noticias, terminaron siendo las mejores"

Haru lo abarzó y le agradeció. Era raro escuchar ese tipo de ternuras por parte de Gokudera Hayato.

"Pero lo que no entiendo es... acaso las mujeres no se dan cuenta de ello? Digo, por el periodo, no te diste cuenta que en tres meses...bueno, nada?"

La chica le sonrió tontamente. Por supuesto _que no lo había notado._

"Ahou-Onna"

"No me llames así Tako-head!"

"Ahou-Onna"

"..."

"Haru, cásate conmigo de nuevo"

"No bromees, Hayato"

"No, lo digo enserio, enterremos estos malos momentos, déjame dedicarme a algo que estaba dejando de lado, esta experiencia de terror me hizo dar cuenta de lo corta que puede ser la vida y que en cualquier momento te puedo volver a perder"

"Hayato no es asi, no me volverás a perder" dijo ella besándole la mano

"Quiero hacerte feliz todos los días, y para ello, es necesario que empecemos de nuevo, esta vez sin errores, entonces, Gokudera Miura Haru, deseas ser mi esposa por segunda vez? "

Haru inmensamente conmovida aceptó y lo abaró."Y ya no me vas a decir Ahou-Onna verdad?"

"Mmmmm"

"Entonces no me caso, yo y mi bebé no aceptaremos tales tratos"

"Esta bien, reduciré las veces que lo digo al día por la mitad"

"Bueno, no es una oferta con rosas, pero es lo que hay" Le dijo en broma antes de que él se colocara encima suyo y la volviera a besar

Y así, iluminados por la luz de luna aquella pareja de amantes reencontrados reafirmaban sus votos el uno hacia el otro, esperanzados con la vida que crearon y con el mañana que los esperaba.

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

* * *

><p><span>Notas de la Autora<span>: Decidí convertir en laaargo Oneshot porque creo q tiene más sentido de esta manera... espero les haya gustado...


End file.
